


Wandless Magic

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2013 Writings [17]
Category: Charmed, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written around this fic_promptly prompt -> Charmed/Harry Potter, author's choice, he still could not believe there were witches out there who didn't use magic wands.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wandless Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written around this fic_promptly prompt -> Charmed/Harry Potter, author's choice, he still could not believe there were witches out there who didn't use magic wands.

Their way of manipulating magic was surprising and very different from what he was used to at Hogwarts since being told that he was a wizard when he was younger.

After a couple of months spent with the sisters (with their gracious permission of course), he wasn't sure why it was still so surprising to watch them dispatch their enemies without the use of magic wands that he himself was so used to using. And to top it all off, they wrote down their own spells when they needed something against a new enemy when their other spells didn't do anything to harm the bad guy in question or they would some days use older spells that were handed down to them through their family line inside an aging spell book.

It was all really bloody brilliant.

He could really see why Professor Dumbledore sent him to see them – because the Charmed Ones were well known beyond the ocean within the magical communities – and make sure that the followers of the Dark Lord didn't find them so that the sisters could be led astray into their fold. It wouldn't be good for anyone really if a force as powerful as the Charmed One fell into the hands of the Dark Lord.

But still he couldn't get over the fact that they simply didn't use magic wands in their use of magic.

“Wow, that was brilliant fighting you ladies did back there.”

They shot him all amused looks though the eldest sister, Piper, seemed to be a touch annoyed about something or other. What the exact annoyance was exactly, he didn't know.

“Thanks, we thought so too.”

“I still can't get over the fact that you all can dispatch your enemies without the use of a magic wand in your hands. Its all really rather brilliant.”

The sisters share a thoughtful glance between each other and he wonders if he misstepped somewhere with his words, as the third and youngest sister, Paige, leans towards him across the kitchen counter looking very serious as her sisters move around them. No doubt creating another potion of some kind or possibly doing food preparation he wasn't quite sure.

“We don't use wands with our magic because it would one, be useless for any of us in a fight against demons who might kill us before we could finish waving the thing through a spell and two, it would expose our secret as witches to the known world while bringing unwanted attention on us, as well as other witches in the area. Plus none of us were really taught to use magic wands. Or at least I know I wasn't.”

All very good reasons, he supposed thoughtfully then tilted his head slightly.

“Think you could teach me to do wandless magic too?”

Paige shares a look with her sisters again at the question, obviously conferring silently with them as Piper eyed him thoughtfully and then it was Phoebe who spoke to answer his question.

“As long as you're willing to learn, we are willing to try. Can't say I've had a student before.”


End file.
